The Hunger Games Ninja Style
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Orochimaru has taken control of the trades. Cutting off everyone, he gives them only one option. To participate in The Hunger Games. If she wins, Konoha's trades will continue for a year until the next one is held. Who will come out on top or put a stop to Orochimaru and his twisted games? RxR
1. Chapter 1

All of Konoha gathered in the streets for the huge announcement Tsunade was making.

She stood on top of the Hokage Tower, looking grim. "I have some terrible news. Due to the war, our trades have been cut off with everyone but Suna."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"The only ones who still have connections, is Oto."

People began to whisper.

"It won't be long until we run out of food and luxuries."

Some women wept.

"However, Oto has made an announcement," Tsunade continued. "They are willing to give us back all our trades, if we compete in what they are calling, the Hunger Games."

"What's that?" Some people whispered and chatted.

"Two ninja, from the age of twelve to eighteen, will be put into an arena and fight to the death against the other village tributes."

Gasps.

"Only two people can be named a winner. Those two will bring their village/s back their trades and they'll be saved from the hunger games until next year when the trades are cut again."

"This won't be easy. The conditions are you have to be either a Genin or Chunin with no bloodline limit or from a clan. If you volunteer, you can take their place."

"Good god."

"Unfortunately, the names have to be picked tomorrow. Apparently, you don't have a choice in the matter, according to Orochimaru. I'm sorry," Tsunade murmured.

"There will be a representative from Oto who will come here to take the two back to their village. All names who qualify will be put into the draw and the names will be chosen tomorrow morning," Anko ended.

* * *

Sakura sat with the girls.

"Well, my name won't be in it," Ino sighed in relief.

"Same," Tenten sighed. "Thank god I made Jounin last week."

"Girls," Hinata said.

Tenten and Ino looked at Hinata and then to Sakura who had her head down.

"Oh my god, Sakura, you're going to be in it!" Ino gasped in horror.

Sakura nodded. "I hope I don't get called out."

"Why? You have a good chance at winning it," Tenten stated.

"You forget most of those tributes will be kids. I'm a medic-nin. I fight to protect, not kill."

* * *

"Do we know anyone in our group that could be in it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you could be," Kiba stated. "This is, if the Kyubi is allowed in."

"Lee should be in it too," Shikamaru said, looking at Lee.

"Does Sai count?" Naruto asked.

"No. He's practically an Anbu."

* * *

The next day…

Everyone gathered again. There was camera set up. This was going to be broadcasted.

"Okay, we'll start with the men," Keiko, the Oto representative stated.

She put her hand in and dug around before she pulled out a name. Opening it, she read it out.

"Kiryu Kairu."

"Not my baby," a woman cried out, hugging a twelve year old boy to her.

The boy was tense but didn't say a thing. He had blue black hair and onyx coloured eyes. He reminded her a little of Sasuke. He acted like him too. His mother sobbed as she held onto him while Oto ninja walked to the boy and took him up to Keiko. He may be hiding it, but he was terrified. Sakura's heart went out to him and his mother.

"Now for the ladies," Keiko said cheerfully.

She dug around before she pulled out one.

"Usagi Moegi."

Sakura's eyes shot to Moegi who gasped and started shaking in fear. The Oto ninja went to her.

"Moegi!" Konohamaru yelled.

"No!" Udon cried out.

Moegi was openly shedding tears as she was forced towards the stage.

"Naruto, do something!" Konohamaru pleaded but they both knew there was nothing Naruto could do.

Sakura's eyes connected with Moegi's and she was hit with memories.

"You're my idol, Sakura-sama!"

"I want to be a kunoichi just like you, Sakura-sama."

"How can I be strong when I have no special abilities?"

"You fight to be strong. Being strong means to be able to protect, not to be able to kill."

"Do you think I can be strong?"

"I know you can."

"Nee-chan, look!"

"You did it, Moegi-chan!"

"Are you proud of me, nee-chan?"

"I always am, Moegi."

Sakura pushed her way to them till she stood before the Oto-nin and Moegi. More Oto-nin grabbed Sakura and tried to move her away.

"I volunteer!" Sakura yelled.

Everything froze and she repeated herself.

"I volunteer as Tribute. I have no bloodline, I'm from no clan. I volunteer."

Everyone looked to Keiko who smiled brightly.

"Alright then."

The Oto-nin moved to Sakura.

"No, nee-chan!" Moegi cried as she launched herself at Sakura and hugged her.

"Shhh," Sakura soothed. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Moegi was pulled from her and Sakura stood tall as she walked to the stage. Kairu looked up at Sakura.

"I'll protect you with my life," Sakura mouthed.

He relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Sakura nodded and took his hand.

"So, what is your name, sweetheart?" Keiko asked.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Why did you volunteer for Moegi?"

"She's like a sister to me. She's never taken a life before and I don't want her to be in something so…" Sakura looked at the cameras. "Disgusting. You bastard, Orochimaru. Forcing mere children into this."

"But you are a child yourself, Haruno-san," Keiko shot.

Sakura grunted. "Yeah, I guess I am still just a kid. Sasuke, if you're watching this, you're just as sick. You're worse than your brother and I can no longer wait for you. This ends it all. The next time I see you, I will not hesitate to kill you."

She pulled out a kunai and slashed her hand before flicking blood at the camera.

"That's a blood promise."

* * *

**Sorry. I couldn't come up with a good enough reason for the games to take place.  
Oh well, ignore that and just follow the plot, not he minor details :P**

**What did you think? RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Kairu stood at the village gate, saying goodbye to their loved ones with Oto-nin surrounding them.

"Sakura, quickly," Tsunade spoke, holding up a scroll. "It's a Summoning Contract. Only I have signed it. Sign it and you can summon Katsuyu and the other slugs."

Sakura nodded and signed it.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You can win," Naruto spoke.

"I don't know if I want to," Sakura said sadly.

They hugged with Sakura in tears. "Take good care of Hinata-chan, okay?"

"I will, Sakura-chan."

"Be careful around Orochimaru," Tsunade warned. "He's a tricky one and when you publicly slammed him, he's going to be continually trying to kill you. His Oto reps will be targeting you for it as well."

Sakura tsked. "Then I will kill them painlessly."

Tsunade hugged her. "I'm proud of you, Sakura-chan. Take care. We'll all be watching."

Sakura nodded and turned to Kairu who said goodbye to his Genin team. She saw the love in the girls' eyes and swore to bring him home safely for her.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," he answered sadly.

* * *

They got to Oto in a week and were kept separate from the other village Tributes. Sakura continuously trained with Kairu, bringing up his strength and speed and teaching him what jutsus she knew. They had to surrender their weapons and were given standard issued clothing.

"Alright, you two," a man spoke as he entered. "Tonight is your debut. You represent Konohagakure and so, our theme is nature."

He looked the two up and down.

"What extraordinary hair," he said, fingering a strand of Sakura's hair. "Yes, I have the perfect most perfect idea. Sakura-chan, you will represent Konoha while Kairu-kun, you will represent Fire Country."

* * *

That night, Sakura was pretty much stark naked except with the leaves covering her womanhood and hind and the thin vines climbing up and around her body. Giant leaves covered her nipples. Now that she had no bindings, everyone could see she had large breasts and a creamy, curvaceous figure. Green leaves wound around her legs, somehow making knee length heeled boots. A jutsu lengthened her hair and was up, styled beautifully. She looked the very definition of life and beauty.

Kairu had a special product in his hair and on his body. Senri, their designer, cast a small fire jutsu and Kairu was in flames. The product allowed his body to avoid being severely burnt. He also had leafs covering his private areas.

"Remember," Senri announced. "You are beautiful and appeasing to the eyes. Do not hide yourself and represent your village and country proudly."

* * *

The other villages went before them.

"Are you ready?" Kairu asked.

Sakura couldn't lose the blush on her cheeks.

"This is so embarrassing," she muttered.

"I know but we have to impress the crowd. So we will do this for our village."

Sakura sighed but nodded.

"Your turn," a woman announced before opening the doors.

Sakura and Kairu walked through. The crowd turned silent as Sakura and Kairu walked through and stood in the middle of a large glass dome. Sakura knew everyone was staring at them and couldn't help the blush.

"I am Kiryu Kairu and I represent the country I am from. The Land of Fire!" Kairu announced.

When he opened his arms, flames blazed from him. Many gasped and cheered from the display. Sakura stepped forward.

"And I am Haruno Sakura and I represent my village, Konohagakure and together we stand for our village's gift; Nature and life."

Kairu touched Sakura's outstretched hand and the vines around her glowed brightly. Sakura tapped her hair and as it fell out of its up do, she spun. Her hair followed in a beautiful veil of soft pink and released the hidden cherry blossoms. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how childishly she felt. She casted a light wind jutsu, letting it swirl around her, keeping the cherry blossoms to her as she stood there. Kairu smirked at her and they grabbed hands. The wind surrounded him and suddenly they were ablaze thanks to the wind. They looked amazing.

"Are you scared?" Sakura asked Kairu.

"A little," he whispered.

"Don't be. We will show everyone, especially Orochimaru, that he could never douse the Will of Fire."

Kairu smirked and nodded.

"Next is the interview," he whispered. "All our deepest fears will be revealed for the world to see."

"Now that, I fear," Sakura answered truthfully.

"What do you have to fear? You seem as if you have a good life."

"Yeah, I seem as if I do."

* * *

A few hours later, they waited to be announced to the crowd and have their interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen, next we have our dazzling, spunky blossom, Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura turned to Kairu and hugged him before walking out onto the stage. She wore a forest green V neck dress that brought out her eyes that had darkened over the years. It showed her back and cleavage. Around her neck were a silver Konoha symbol pendant on one silver chain and a Haruno circle on another. A shawl was draped over her arms and behind her, giving her a stern but fluttery look. The sides of her hair were pulled back but her bangs were free and the rest of her hair was down.

Sakura smiled shyly before she shook hands with the woman host and took a seat.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Konoha's blossom," Mimi stated. "How do you feel?"

"About being here? Honestly, I hate it," Sakura said passively.

She got some boo's from the crowd and she shrugged. "And why's that?"

"Oh, it has nothing with Otogakure," Sakura added. "I hate being in this…game," she spat.

"But why? Don't you want to help your village?" Mimi asked.

"Of course I want to help my village. It's just…I don't want to hurt children. How could anyone expect me to?"

"Hm, I guess I see your dilemma. Now, you did this because you didn't want the other girl, Moegi, was it, to participate? Is she related to you in any way?"

"No, she's not."

"Then why did you volunteer for her?"

"Because she was the only one that seemed to believe in me and she needed me."

"This sounds like something deeper. Now, it seems you know our very own Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

Sakura nodded, looking down at her fisted hands. "Yes. I do."

"And how do you know him?"

"We…used to be teammates."

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to it?"

"I-I…"

"You were in love with him, weren't you?"

By now, the crowd was silent.

* * *

Everyone at home watching was silent.

"Oh Sakura," Tsunade murmured.

"Stay strong, Forehead!"

* * *

Sakura looked at the camera and then back to Mimi.

"Yes, I was."

"I'm sure many girls were in love with him-"

"No," Sakura cut in.

"What was that?"

"No. Not many girls were in love with him."

"How could they not be? You've seen him. He's a total babe."

"That's just it," Sakura said, looking her in the eyes. "The others only liked Sasuke because of his looks, his attitude. They loved the idea of him. They weren't in love with him."

"And you were? How can you be so sure?"

Sakura had a bittersweet smile on her lips as she stared at the floor.

"Don't get me wrong, I was just like the others. A major fan girl of his. I am ashamed to admit it but I have the balls to, unlike some people," Sakura teased at the camera. "Cough–Ino-pig–cough."

* * *

"Bitch!"

* * *

"I saw Sasuke at face value. Good looks, cool attitude and powerful. Then I was placed on his team. I saw a different side of Sasuke, a side that no longer exists. I got to know the boy behind the pompous attitude. I became a friend- and don't you deny it, Uchiha. We were friends at some point," Sakura said to the camera before turning back to Mimi.

"Really? I heard there was rumour that he liked girls with short hair. Is that true?" Mimi asked.

Sakura laughed. "Really? Back in Konoha, we heard he liked girls with long hair," she laughed. "It just goes to show what we know. For all we all know, Sasuke might be gay."

* * *

The Akatsuki base…

Uchiha Itachi choked on his tea while Kisame spat out his sake to laugh.

"Wow, Uchiha. She really hates your brother," Kisame laughed.

* * *

"I hope he's not gay," Mimi stated.

Sakura shrugged. "He could be. He's never shown an interest in women and he did come to Orochimaru when he said he wanted his body."

* * *

"Good god!" Tenten wheezed as she rolled around on the ground with Ino, Naruto and Kiba.

Some others were laughing but not as hard.

* * *

"I don't think it's smart to goad Sasuke-kun on like this," Mimi laughed.

Sakura shrugged. "What's he going to do? Glare at me with his chicken ass haircut?"

More laughing, even if they loved and respected Sasuke.

"You really hate him. Why is that?"

"Well, hate's such a strong word. I associate that word with revenge and only pathetic, simple-minded and weak-willed people try to get revenge."

"I believe you're making another crack at Sasuke-kun?"

"Right you are, Mimi."

"But tell me, what did Sasuke-kun ever do to you? Why does he deserve such disrespect from a former teammate?"

"Where should I start? From day one, he demeaned me, insulted me. He rejected me harshly, though I don't really count that. But what really pisses me off," Sakura turned to the camera again.

"What really pisses me off…The night he left, I went to stop him. I told him how much I loved him and even…I even offered to go with him," Sakura said softly. "I told him if he stayed, he'd never be unhappy. That I'd do everything I could to make his stay even more enjoyable. He called me annoying, knocked me out and left me on a stone bench in the middle of the night with nothing but a thank you."

"My sources also tell me that you were raped then, huh?" Mimi revealed.

* * *

Everyone watched in horror.

* * *

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Yes. We had a spy in your hospital that accessed your medical records. This interview is all about revealing your secrets. Are you surprised we got such information?"

Sakura was speechless.

"So is it true? You were raped the night Sasuke-kun left?"

"I…yes…"

"And you blame Sasuke-kun for it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he wasn't the one who raped me. It was my fault for thinking I could convince him to stay."

"It also says here that you were impregnated by that incident."

"Y-Yes."

"Did you get an abortion?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not the baby's fault I was raped."

"What about your parents? You were 13 years old. I'm sure they must have been upset with you having a baby."

"I don't have any parents."

"Really? Why? What happened?"

"They didn't want me. I was placed in an orphanage when I was five and left to fend for myself."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"So then, the baby. What happened? You had it?"

"No. She died when I was six months."

"That's so sad. You said 'she'. You knew it was a girl?"

"Yes. We checked out the gender and found a baby girl."

"Did you have anything you wanted to name her?"

"Yes. I wanted to call her Mikoto."

"Mikoto? Why?"

"Mikoto is Sasuke's mother's name."

"But why? Why would you want to name her that?"

"To show Sasuke that there could have been a home for him to come back to. That through bad things, good things could come of it."

"But in the end she died."

"Yes, Mimi. Thank you for pointing that out. Yes, my little Mikoto died. Are we done? I'm done talking."

"One more question."

"What?"

"Do you still love Uchiha Sasuke?"

"…"

"We saw what you said, that you could no longer wait for him to come back. But does that mean that you still love him, if you continued after he left?"

Sakura gulped and looked into the camera sadly.

"Yes, I do love Uchiha Sasuke. But the man you all know? That's not Uchiha Sasuke. That's a monster that needs to be killed and if given the chance, I would do so."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. That's all for now. Good luck for the Hunger Games. May the odds forever be in your favour."

"As if they ever were," Sakura grumbled and walked off.

"Sakura…I had no idea," Kairu whispered sadly.

"That's because it was a_ secret_..."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, it was time to begin.

"Ready? Go!"

Sakura grabbed Kairu and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

"You can do it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kairu yelled. "We needed to get to those weapons first!"

"And be killed in the fight for them? I don't think so."

"So what are we supposed to do? I don't like running."

"Neither do I but I don't like killing children either."

"So, what now?"

"We…let the others kill them off," Sakura said painfully.

"Alright."

* * *

Later that night, Sakura hid in a tree, keeping watch while Kairu slept. She had set up a trap with strands of her hair. They were wound around the bottom and were so sharp and thin that you'd be diced to pieces. She had already killed two and buried their bodies and taken their weapons. One had kunais and the other had a sword. Sakura took the sword and gave the kunais to Kairu.

She heard sobbing and stumbling. She looked down to see a twelve year old girl walking towards her trap. Upon closer inspection, she spotted the Suna hitai-ate.

"Wait, stop!" Sakura called as she jumped down.

The girl gasped in fear and fell onto her behind. "Please don't kill me," she cried.

Sakura held a finger to her lips.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're from Suna, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

The girl nodded.

"I'm a friend of Gaara's," Sakura stated, smiling.

She stared at Sakura. "Oh yeah! You're the girl that saved Kazekage-sama's brother's life."

Sakura nodded. "That's right. Now tell me, where's your partner?"

She started tearing up again. "He was killed. He told me he was going to go get some weapons and that I should hide. I did but he didn't get the weapons. He was stabbed in the heart with a sword."

Sakura hugged her as she cried. "It's okay. Come on, I'll look after you."

"But in the end, we'll have to fight each other."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sakura said, smirking.

Sakura took her back to Kairu who accepted her into the group. She started healing what wounds she had.

* * *

A few days later…

Sakura dodged an attack from the Iwa-nin. She heard a yell and turned to see his female partner had stabbed Kairu in the chest.

"Kairu!" Hana cried.

"You bitch!" Sakura yelled.

She pulled out the sword and sped towards her opponent. Their weapons clashed and they stopped a little ways away from each other, waiting.

Some of Sakura's hair fell away while her opponents head tumbled down its body. Sakura ran at his partner who was turning to Hana. Sakura appeared behind her and caught her in a head lock.

"I don't think so, bitch," Sakura hissed.

She pulled her back to Kairu's body.

"You're going to help my friend Kairu here, yes?"

"You must be kidding, the boy is dead!" She laughed.

"He is, but he won't be for long."

"How? How are you going to bring him back!"

"You see, in Suna, there's a special jutsu used to bring puppets back to life but they banned it since it killed its caster."

"So you're going to kill yourself to bring back the boy?"

"No. What no one knows was that I'm a very…intelligent kunoichi. I saw the jutsu and experienced it first-hand. Thanks to that, I learnt how to do it and also how to…modify it."

"Modify how?"

"It's still a forbidden jutsu and only I can do it. Instead of taking my own life to bring the dead back to life, I take another's life."

The woman gasped in fear.

"Congratulations, you'll be the first person I try it on. Try not to disappoint me."

"Please have mercy!" She cried.

"Sorry. I've already shown mercy once in this game. I can't afford to. Besides, you're older than me and killed a child. I don't take to kindly to that."

Sakura's hands glowed yelled as she pulled the life from the Iwa kunoichi and put it into Kairu. The woman screamed in pain as her life was forcibly pulled from her. She kept screaming until she became too weak to. Kairu gasped for breath as he came back to life just as the kunoichi died.

Sakura let her go and panted and turned to Kairu.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"F-Fine. What happened?" He asked.

"Sakura-sama brought you back to life!"

Sakura shivered, suddenly feeling cold. She was incredibly weak from that and she knew she wouldn't stay conscious for much longer. Using what chakra and strength she had left, she spread her hair wires again and then cast two genjutsus, one over the other.

"Hold the fort for a while, kay?" Sakura smiled weakly before passing out.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She groaned and sat up.

"Sakura-sama, you're awake!" Hana gasped.

Kairu jumped down from his post to help her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like the Kyubi slapped my head around," Sakura grumbled.

"The what?" Hana asked, confused.

"N-Never mind. How long was I out?"

"About two days."

"Two days!"

"It's understandable," Hana comforted. "I mean, you did bring someone back from the dead after all."

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Kairu said, gratefully.

"Come now, I couldn't let that girl back in the village mourn for you, could I?"

"What girl?"

"Your teammate."

Kairu blushed. "Oh. Her."

"Yes. Her."

"Here, Sakura-sama," Kana said, offering her the water canteen.

"Thanks."

The silence was filled with the quiet gulps. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"So tell me, Kairu. Who is she?"

"Her name is Mayu. She used to be my fan girl."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah. Then we got closer when we were put on a team. Finally, after telling her no for the hundredth time, I felt bad and accepted her last offer. We went on a date and I found I really enjoyed myself. She put up with my bad attitude and she wasn't at all as clingy as I thought she'd be. It was…refreshing."

Sakura smiled sadly. "I wonder if Sasuke and I would have been the same way if he had accepted one of my date offers. Would he have enjoyed himself? Would I not?"

"I've never met this Sasuke guy but from what I've heard, he sounds like an asshole."

Sakura smiled to herself. "Yeah, he is. Boy, what I wouldn't give to tell him face to face. You know what? This is my entire fault."

"What is?"

"The Hunger Games."

"How!"

"Orochimaru wouldn't have done this if he didn't have Sasuke on his team. It all goes back to the night Sasuke was leaving. I knew he was leaving but I believed I could stop him on my own. I should have gotten help. If I had, Sasuke would have been stopped, Orochimaru would not have a backup body and the Hunger Games would not be taking place right now."

"Sakura-san, you're incredibly intelligent but right now, you're being stupid. Sasuke would have left one way or another, I'm sure. He was given chances to come back and he turned them down. None of this is your fault."

"I guess you're right. Orochimaru is the sick and twisted bastard behind it all."


End file.
